


Fairness and Friends

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [51]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei might end up in the emergency room tonight, but if he does, at least he won't be alone. That's what friends are for.





	Fairness and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 4th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/181520267589/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Fairness and Friends** by luvsanime02

########

Personally, Wufei could do without the curls of chocolate resting on all of the drinks as a garnish. He’s already wary about what the flavor of the champagne is, especially if chocolate’s considered a complementary taste. It’s probably some kind of berry flavor, he thinks, and resigns himself to pretending that the drink is delicious.

Instead, when Wufei takes a sip, a crisp, sharp, tangy mandarin, or something quite similar, greets his tongue. He’s pleasantly surprised, and Wufei tries not to drink the rest of his glass too quickly. He needs to find out what this flavor is called. Wufei is using this brand for all of his champagne from now on.

“Not bad, right?” Duo asks, and he gives Wufei a knowing look.

Wufei rolls his eyes, but nods. “Yes, thank you,” he says. “I should have been more trusting.”

Not really. Trusting anyone in their group of friends when it comes to alcohol is like asking to have your stomach pumped. Still, Wufei should have known that Duo wouldn’t purposely serve him something sweet to drink. The other man likes sweet-flavored alcohol as much as Wufei does. Which is to say, not at all.

“It’s fine,” Duo shrugs. “The last time we tried something Heero made, I couldn’t eat anything for three days.”

Wufei pauses with the glass against his lips, and then he lowers it again slowly and carefully. “Heero made this?” he asks, and doesn’t even bother to keep the rising dread out of his voice. Heero is… not the best at gauging what others’ bodies can handle. His own enhanced immune system makes it impossible for him to determine what could kill anyone else.

Duo has an excellent immune system himself. The fact that one of Heero’s drinks managed to put him down for three days once is honestly alarming. 

“You didn’t know?” Duo asks, looking more amused than he has any right to, considering the topic in question. “Too late now,” he then points out practically, and Wufei looks down at his glass in mild dismay. Duo’s right. Wufei’s champagne is almost all gone already.

He sighs, and then drains the rest of his glass. No guts, no glory. Or, he might as well commit to the possible emergency room trip now, instead of wasting the rest of the champagne. It really does taste quite good.

Duo salutes Wufei with his own glass, and downs his drink too, and Wufei nods at the show of solidarity. They’ll end up in the ER together, if it comes to that. He looks around, and yes, everyone else is also sipping their drinks with caution. Except Heero, of course, who looks completely uncaring about the possibility of being poisoned tonight.

“Happy new year,” Wufei says, and his greeting is returned throughout the room. At least they’re all in this together, one way or the other. He really couldn’t ask for more than that. 

Well, maybe Wufei could ask to not be Heero’s guinea pig when it comes to his homemade alcohol, but he supposes that’s a small price to pay for celebrating the new year with his closest friends. Wufei still reserves the right to change his mind if he does end up in the hospital later, though. It’s only fair.


End file.
